Love at Apocalypse
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: First BigBang fanfic./GTOP pairing./GS for Jiyong./"Noona! Noona! Tolong aku!" ."Seungri! Lari yang jauh!" ."Hei, kau.. Anak kecil! Kenapa denganmu?"."N-noonaku... di—hiks—makan z-zombie..." DLDR. RnR please? Akan dilanjutkan apabila jumlah review sesuai harapan . .


Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang ketika makhluk menyeramkan dengan darah dimana-mana itu mendekat kearahku. Aku bisa mendengar Seungri—adikku—mengerang takut ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah lengan atas yang terpotong di halaman depan rumah kami.

"Shoo! Shoo! Pergi kau makhluk jelek!" aku menyambar sebuah balok yang berukuran cukup besar dan memukulkannya dengan keras ke kepala zombie di depanku.

Zombie?

Ya, percaya atau tidak, kota Seoul sedang diserang zombie sekarang. Para polisi sudah bertindak, dan mereka semua berakhir menjadi makhluk-makhluk jelek tak berotak itu. Itu sih karena mereka melakukan penyerangan tanpa perencanaan saja. Aku bertahan karena untungnya aku dan Seungri, adikku suka menonton film zombie dan sedikit-sedikit melihat video cara bertahan dari zombie. Konyol memang, tapi panduan-panduan tersebut cukup menyelamatkan kami sekarang.

Suasana kota sedang ricuh saat ini. Bahkan aku tak yakin banyak orang bertahan. Bahkan di lingkunganku saja, sepertinya hanya tinggal aku dan Seungri. Tembok-tembok rumah dipenuhi bercak darah. Jangan lupakan pula halam-halaman rumput para tetangga dan anjing-anjing yang sudah menjadi santapan empuk para zombie. Seisi kota seakan berubah menjadi mayat dan zombie sekarang.

"Noona!" Seungri berteriak keras, membuatku menoleh ke samping kananku. Salah satu temanku, Sooyoung, kini tengah berjalan dalam wujud zombie-nya, dengan mata yang berwarna putih, dan mulut penuh darah. Aku mengerang tertahan dan menghantamkan balok itu ke kepala Sooyoung sampai balok itu bahkan patah. Maaf, Sooyoung-ah...

"Noona! Noona! Tolong aku!" Seungri berteriak lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh salah satu tetangga kami yang sudah terinfeksi juga. Kulihat mata Seungri berkaca-kaca dan nyaris menangis.

"Seungri!" aku menjerit ketakutan. Bagaimanapun, hanya Seungri yang kupunya sekarang. Hanya dia satu-satunya. Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu apakah Umma dan Appa masih hidup atau tidak. Sekarang ini, hanya Seungri yang menjadi prioritasku.

Aku melotot ke segala arah. Tidak... tidak ada senjata satupun? Bahkan lengan zombie? Astaga, makhluk-makhluk itu begitu rakus! Bahkan lengan kaum mereka sendiri juga dimakan! Aissshhh! Sekarang bagaimana aku akan menyelamatkan Seungri?

Kulihat Seungri masih berusaha menghalau zombie tetangga yang akan menggigit lengannya. Zombie itu ditonjok-tonjoknya sampai zombie itu terjungkal ke belakang. _'Bagus, Seungri!'_ batinku senang, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Seungri menonjok jatuh zombie tua tadi, segerombolan zombie kembali muncul dari belakang rumah-rumah. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju aku dan Seungri. Aku merasakan getaran hebat ketika punggung Seungri menyentuh punggungku.

Tubuh Seungri bergetar. Dia ketakutan.

"Noona..." panggil Seungri lagi ketika zombie-zombie itu sudah mengepung kami dengan rapat. Zombie-zombie itu mengerang dengan suaranya yang jelek dan menjijikkan ketika salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyentuh adikku.

PLAK.

"Jangan sentuh adikku!" aku menjerit sambil menendang-nendang zombie itu dengan kalap. Seungri menjerit keras ketika ia melihat salah satu zombie itu menyambar rokku dan menariknya ke depan. Aku ikut menjerit.

"Seungri! Seungri!" jeritku panik ketika zombie-zombie entah kenapa mulai mengerubungiku dan mulai meninggalkan Seungri, entah kenapa.

"Seungri!" jeritku lagi ketika satu zombie mulai menggigit tanganku.

Aku sudah terinfeksi...

"Seungri! Lari yang jauh!" jeritku dengan sisa tenagaku sementara zombie-zombie lain mulai menggigiti tubuhku. Dengan sebelah mataku yang terbuka, aku melihat Seungri memandangiku dengan matanya yang melotot. Langkahnya terlihat patah-patah, sepertinya ia masih ragu.

"Seungri!" seruku marah, berteriak keras sampai adikku itu tersentak kaget. Maklum saja, seumur hidupku, aku baru dua kali membentaknya begitu keras.

"Seungri! Lari jauh-jauh atau kubunuh kau!" ancamku kali ini. Wajah Seungri memucat seiring kesadaranku yang mulai berkurang. _'Tidak, tidak!'_ batinku panik. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh sampai menggigit Seungri! Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus selamat! HARUS!

Dan pandanganku mulai gelap ketika lenganku mulai mati rasa...

-oOo-

* * *

**Title : Love at Apocalypse**

**Diclaimer : GTOP milik mereka masing-masing..**

**Warnings : bahasa berantakan ~ POV mohon diperhatikan.. OK?**

**Note : fic GTOP pertama..jumlah review minimal 15 baru dilanjut ._.v**

* * *

-oOo-

PUK...

PUK...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan bingung ketika ada seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Oh, ayolah! Tidak bisakah semua orang membiarkanku tidur sebentar? Aku sudah membasmi zombie semalaman dan bahkan aku tidak boleh tidur sebentar?

_Damn!_

"Grr.. Apa?" aku akhirnya menggeram bangun. Kupandang Daesung, salah satu partner baruku untuk mengusir zombie itu dengan pandangan marah. Dia hanya nyengir, kemudian menarik tanganku untuk bangun.

"Hyung, lihat.. Anak baru itu terus-terusan menangis.. Tak bisakah hyung menenangkannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah kasihan sambil menunjuk ke pojokan ruangan dimana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis.

Aku menggeram, "_Please_, Daesung! Dia itu laki-laki!"

"Tapi dia masih 15 tahun, hyung!" balas Daesung keras. Rahangnya mengeras, "Dan dia baru saja kehilangan kakaknya.. Tepat didepan matanya! Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ragu. Pandangan mataku kembali kuarahkan ke pojokan. Dimana anak itu masih sesenggukan sambil memeluk lututnya. Samar-samar kulihat bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Agak kasihan juga sih...

"Aish! Arraseo!" dengan kesal aku berdiri, kemudian cepat-cepat menghampiri anak yang masih sesenggukan itu. Kulihat matanya sedikit berkilat kaget ketika tiba-tiba aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau.. Anak kecil! Kenapa denganmu?" gertakku langsung. Yah, walaupun aku kasihan kan tetap saja aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut. Aku selalu bingung bagaimana bersikap lembut, dan kurasa dengan wajahku yang terkesan garang, aku lebih cocok membentak atau menggertak.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." kudengar ia masih terisak. "N-noonaku... di—hiks—makan z-zombie..." ucapnya terbata. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihatku. Jujur aku merasa makin kasihan, apalagi ia sepertinya tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama. Tetapi sekali lagi, karena bingung, aku hanya bisa berekspresi datar.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa sekarang? Kau pikir dengan menangis bisa menghidupkan noona-mu lagi?" tanyaku galak sambil menjitak kepalanya. Oke, aku kasar. _Sorry, kid_.

Aku dengan cepat menarik lengannya hingga dia kini berdiri. Ia berdiri setengah membungkuk. Matanya masih mengalirkan airmata, dan hidungnya sudah sangat merah. Dia kelihatan menyedihkan tetapi tetap saja aku harus tegas.

"Kau itu laki-laki! Dan laki-laki tidak menangis! Sekarang cuci mukamu dan langsung persiapkan persenjataan untuk melawan zombie! Kau kira hanya menangis bisa merubah keadaan kota? Tidak!"

Oke, gertakanku malah membuat dia menunduk ketakutan.

Kusentakkan tanganku yang mencengkeram lengannya. "Sekarang cepat lakukan apa yang kusuruh dan jangan kembali sebelum kau siap, MENGERTI?"

"M-mengerti, hyung... Hiks.." dia menjawabku sambil terisak. Setidaknya kau sudah melakukan yang benar, T.O.P.

Perlahan, anak itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku. Ia menyeret langkahnya lambat-lambat, seperti orang malas. Tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang, ke kiri ataupun ke kanan. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu? Biar aku masukkan kedalam daftar _survivor_!" teriakku sebelum dia menghilang kearah kamar mandi. Bocah itu berhenti sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawabku.

"Seungri.. Kwon Seungri.."

-oOo-

_Putih..._

_Merah..._

_Kehitaman..._

Hal-hal itulah yang kulihat kala aku membuka mataku pertama kali setelah aku pingsan—atau mati? Aku tidak tahu. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku hanya mampu merasakan mata kananku. Kemana mata kiriku?

Aku perlahan merayap bangun dari atas rumput. Kulihat sekelilingku dengan satu mataku yang tersisa. Aku... masih berada di perumahan yang kutempati. Sejenak melihat keadaan tubuhku sendiri, dan aku nyaris menjerit.

Tangan kananku hilang setengahnya. Terpotong sebatas siku. Mungkinkah pada zombie memakannya? Astaga... Dan... dan juga rok yang tadinya masih utuh sekarang robek-robek, menimbulkan kesan kucel dan rambutku...

RAMBUTKU!

Penuh sekali dengan darah—kurasa itu darahku sendiri.

Aaargh! Aku benci sekali dengan para zombie—walaupun sekarang aku juga zombie sih. Aku dengan susay payang berjalan dengan langkah diseret menuju kawanan para zombie yang tersebar dimana-mana. Uuuh, badanku sakit semua rasanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat lapar. Ternyata begini ya rasanya jadi zombie.

Aku terhuyung-huyung berjalan kearah Leeteuk-ahjumma, ahjumma tetangga sebelah yang sedang asyik memakan bangkai anjing Donghae—anaknya sendiri—yang diberi nama Bada. Aku masih bisa melihat kalung nama anjing malang itu terpasang di lehernya yang kecil.

"A..ahjumma." aku mencoba bicara untuk pertama kalinya sebagai zombie. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku adalah : SUARAKU JELEK SEKALI!

"Ah..ahjumma..." panggilku sekali lagi, yang menyadarkan Leeteuk-ahjumma dari kegiatannya memakan bangkai, "A..da apa, Ji..yongie? Kau...lapar?"

Aku sedikit melongo dengan wajah zombie-ku. _Well_, ternyata setelah menjadi zombie, sifat orang itu tidak akan berubah. Hanya fisiknya saja yang berubah. Buktinya, Leeteuk-ahjumma tetap perhatian dan baik hati seperti biasanya.

"Ne, ah..jum...ma.." kataku terputus-putus. Dan entah kusadari atau tidak, aku sudah memandangi bangkai Bada dengan tatapan ingin. Liurku serasa menetes ketika melihat usus dan paru-paru Bada yang masih utuh.

"Ka...lau beg...itu, mak...anlah Ba..da.. Ah...jumma su...dah ke..nyang." jawab Leeteuk-ahjumma sambil tersenyum. Senyum khas zombie tentu saja. Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Leeteuk-ahjumma langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan bangkai Bada, dan aku langsung berjongkok di hadapan bangkai itu, masih merasa sedikit ragu apakah aku akan mencari kimchi dengan kembali ke rumah atau memakan bangkai anjing yang sangat disayangi Donghae ini.

KRYUUUK~

Ow, perutku berbunyi lagi. Dan sepertinya aku tahu aku harus memilih jawaban yang mana.

Tanpa ragu lagi, kuarahkan tangan kiriku ke salah satu paru-paru Bada, kemudian menariknya. Paru-paru itu lepas begitu saja, hampir seperti ketika kau memetik buah dari tangkainya. Dan setelah itu, aku mulai menggigit paru-paru tersebut, dan mengunyahnya.

Rasanya...terus terang tidak terlalu buruk. Dalam keadaan zombie begini, rasa paru-paru hampir seperti kimchi. Aku tidak tahu apa memang itu rasa aslinya atau Bada yang sewaktu masih hidup terlalu banyak makan kimchi. Tidak buruk juga untuk pengganti makanan semasa masih jadi manusia.

Ketika satu buah paru-paru itu habis, kurasakan tanganku secara otomatis mengambil paru yang satunya, lalu mulai menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya lagi.

-oOo-

Aku sedang berada di ruanganku, mengelap senapan dan sesekali mengelapi peluru sebelum memasukkannya kedalam senapan. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar ketukan di pintuku. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari senapan, aku menjawab ketukan tersebut.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

"H..hyung."

Suara bergetar itu otomatis membuatku menoleh. Dahiku mengerut ketika melihat anak baru itu—kalau tidak salah namanya Seungri—berdiri didepan pintu, hanya menyembulkan kepalanya saja untuk mengintip kedalam.

"Untuk apa kau seperti itu? Masuklah." suruhku, dan dia langsung mematuhinya. Persis seperti anak anjing yang mematuhi perintah tuannya. Hmph, lucu juga..

"Duduklah." kataku, tetapi ia sudah lebih dahulu duduk di kursi yang berada di kamarku. Sorot matanya terlihat ketakutan dan hidungnya masih merah. Mungkinkah ia habis menangis lagi?

"Ada apa kau kesini?" aku meletakkan senapan di pangkuanku, hanya ingin sedikit menggertak bahwa disini akulah yang punya kuasa. Jangan katakan aku gila kuasa, karena disaat mereka semua panik, hanya aku yang mampu berpikir jernih dan menyusun strategi melawan zombie. Sehingga akhirnya mereka menjadikanku leader dari kelompok.

"Hyung...aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang noona-ku." katanya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Aku memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia masih shock karena kehilangan noona-nya tepat didepan matanya—seperti kata Daesung tadi.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang noona-mu." kataku, kemudian meletakkan senapan di sisi kiri kursiku, kemudian melipat tangan didepan dada. "Hyung akan mendengarkan. Ceritakanlah."

Seungri mengangguk samar. Telapak tangannya ia satukan, lalu diletakkan di pangkuannya. Duh, gayanya seperti mau mengaku dosa saja, padahal cuma bercerita.

"Noonaku...itu cantik, hyung." mulai Seungri. "Matanya sedikit besar, tapi tajam.. Bibirnya—kalau menurutku sih—seksi. Dan wajahnya tidak membosankan. Bagiku, noona adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

Aku sedikit terdiam mendengar pendeskripsiannya tentang kakaknya yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkanku pada juniorku di kampus yang bernama Kwon Jiyong. Hah... Gadis manis itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Noona itu baik dan perhatian.. Dia sangat memprioritaskan aku ketika kedua orangtua kami dipaksa untuk ikut melawan zombie beberapa hari lalu. Ia bilang, tidak apa-apa ia mati, yang penting aku selamat."

Cerita bocah ini semakin mengingatkanku pada sosok Jiyong. Gadis yang kusukai sejak awal dia masuk ke kampus. Pribadinya yang ramah, walaupun sedikit pecicilan berhasil menggaetku untuk terpikat padanya.

"Hm. Lanjutkan." kataku, memberi aba-aba. Kemudian bocah itu membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita lagi.

"Noona...tadi berusaha melindungiku dari zombie ketika salah satu zombie itu menarik roknya, dan kemudian membuat noona terseret ke kerumunan mereka. Hiks.." bocah itu berhenti bercerita, kemudian mengusap matanya yang mulai basah lagi.

"Kalau...kalau saja aku tidak keluar rumah waktu itu, pasti semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini." ratapnya pilu. Dan aku, sebagai hyung yang baik hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya saja, berusaha menguatkan. _No hug, no embrace_. Itu bukan _style_ lelaki.

"Tenanglah Seungri." hiburku. Aku bingung harus menggunakan kata-kata manis apa, "Yang sdah berlalu biar berlalu. Sekarang kau harus membunuhi para zombie itu untuk membalaskan dendam ya."

Hening.

Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam hal menenangkan orang. Tapi jangan cela kata-kataku dong. Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku tadi.

"Sudah, sudah..." kataku, sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Sekarang katakan siapa nama noona-mu. Mungkin saja dia selamat, tapi kau tidak tahu. Nanti akan kucari dia."

Seungri dengan _excited _mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandangku dengan matanya yang berbinar. "B-benar, hyung?"

Terpaksa aku menggangguk. "Ya. Kalau memang dia selamat, nanti akan kubawa dia kesini." aku mencoba tersenyum pada bocah ini. "Jadi, siapa nama noona-mu?"

"Jiyong." Seungri tersenyum lebar, "Kwon Jiyong."

* * *

=TBC=

* * *

bah..apa ini? =_=' ff yg lain belom selesai..pake bikin beginian segala huahahah.. however, this is my first GTOP.. any comments? Kalo nggak ada sih, ntar juga ff ini dihapus.. :3 hahaha..

Mind to give review?


End file.
